Take A Picture
by Cupid-Jayne
Summary: Total Jecker moment. Jess is of course embarrassing herself, so how does Becker fit in if no ones around?


A quick glance around the Hub proved no one was around. Jess knew she would be embarrassing herself is someone saw, but the coast was clear, so what the hell? Grabbing her iPod and taking her bright orange heels off her sore feet, Jessica Parker scrolled through her options until she landed on her favourite playlist; one filled with Disney and love songs. Backing up for the intro to the song she broke out into a 90's dance that only a teenager could.

_Oh yeah  
>Come on<em>

_You get the limo out front  
>Hottest styles, every shoe, every colour<em>

_Yeah, when you're famous it can be kinda fun  
>It's really you but no one ever discovers<em>

_In some ways you're just like all your friends  
>But on stage you're a star<em>

_You get the best of both worlds  
>Chill it out, take it slow<br>Then you rock out the show_

_You get the best of both worlds  
>Mix it all together and you know that it's the best of both worlds<em>

_The best of both worlds_

_You go to movie premiers (is that Orlando Bloom?)  
>Hear your songs on the radio<br>Livin' two lives is a little weird (yeah)  
>But school's cool cuz nobody knows<em>

_Yeah you get to be a small town girl  
>But big time when you play your guitar<em>

_You get the best of both worlds  
>Chillin' out take it slow<em>_  
><em>_Then you rock out the show_

_You get the best of both worlds  
>Mix it all together and you know that it's the best of both<br>(You know the best) You know the best of both worlds_

_Pictures and autographs  
>You get your face in all the magazines<br>The best parts that you get to be who ever you wanna be_

_Yeah the best of both  
>You get the best of both<br>Come on best of both_

_Who would of thought that a girl like me  
>Would double as a superstar<em>

_You get the best of both worlds  
>Chillin' out, take it slow<br>Then you rock out the show_

_You get the best of both worlds  
>Mix it all together and you know that it's the best,<em>

_You get the best of both worlds  
>Without the shades and the hair<br>You can go anywhere_

_You get the best of both girls  
>Mix it all together<br>Oh yeah  
>It's so much better cuz you know you've got the best of both worlds<em>

Finishing on several twirls and a bow to the audience only visible in her mind, Jess turned and became eye to eye, well eye to chest, with one Captain Hilary Becker. He was standing there with his mouth slightly agape and a seemingly appreciative glint in his eyes. Jess stood there in front of the decorated military man with her hands on her hips, as if she was no longer embarrassed, but the tell tale blush that was creeping up her neck was extremely evident to the resident captain.

"Take a picture- it last longer," The young, now red faced, girl suggested with a wink. What she didn't prepare for was for Becker to grab his phone from his unusually jean glad legs. "Becker! Don't you dare!"

"Dare what, Jessica?" He asked 'innocently', as he slowly advanced on the still embarrassed girl.

"Th... that" She stammered "You know what I'm talking about Becker!" And with that she took off running, the Captain close behind and matching wide smiles on both their faces, all of Jess' embarrassment gone.

Jess hid under the large desk in Abby's menagerie, a seemingly perfect hiding spot due to the cover the polished piece of furniture provided. Taking her time to catch her breath left Jess in an extremely vulnerable state. The rookie mistake of closing her eyes on a 'hunt' meant the handsome Action Man could easily sneak up on her, and with a loud "GOT'CHA" he did just that.

An even more out of breath Jessica rubbed the spot on her head that had been hit by her previously thought to be innocent hiding place, all the while glaring at Becker in a playful manner as he crouched down to grab her arm to take the damsel away from the offending inanimate object.

"Ow..." was all that was said for several moments as the two A.R.C workers stared into each other's eyes and forgot all that was around them, letting everything but each other melt away as they willingly took this moment between themselves. Suddenly Becker grabbed her forearms, pulling her flush against himself, reached to take the back of her neck in one hand and used his other to secure her waist. She moved her head willingly so they were almost touching, whispering "Truce" so her lips gently brushed his own making the moment they both knew were coming ever so much sweeter. Becker had no restraint after that, he all but forced his lips on hers and moaned as their bodies experienced a small amount of what they had both been craving for goodness knows how long.

After what felt like hours the two broke apart breathless and leaned against one another's foreheads, embracing the pure bliss they had just experienced. There was complete silence until becker asked one very simple question, "Jessica, my Jessica, why the hell were you dancing around the hub to Hannah Montana?"

And only laughter was heard after that.

**AN: So i know the end needs work, but im actually pretty happy with this, its a re-write of one of my old stories, and basically only the song and take a picture bit are the same. Anyways I hope you enjoyed it :)**


End file.
